Excape from Tartarus
by Daughter of Olympus 2
Summary: Sequel to Broken Trust. Percy gets out of Tartarus
1. Chapter 1

**More blessings**

Percy grunted with pain. Yet another monster had come and gone. It had been seven years since he had been sent to Tartarus by that shit of a god, Zeus. He yawned and closed his eyes although he knew that he would end up in some horrid nightmare or such.

_He was in a large room, a room he recognised as Hades' living room._

"_I'm guessing you summoned me for a reason, Lord Hades," said Percy without looking. Percy could sense Hades' aura of darkness behind him._

"_Zeus has decided to destroy my throne in Olympus," growled Hades angrily, "I must have my revenge!"_

"_I though you wanted to kill me?" puzzled Percy._

"_Before I did but now…" said Hades reluctantly._

"_But now you want revenge," finished Percy._

"_Yes," growled Hades, "And to do that I need to give you my blessing. I need to be quick, Hephaestus wants you."_

"_Why?" Percy asked but his question fell upon deaf ears._

"_I, Hades, Lord of the Underworld, give Perseus Jackson my blessing," Hades said, "I bless him with the power of shadows."_

_Immediately a smoky black aura surrounded him and although Percy was in a dream he could feel the power that rolled of him in waves. Suddenly his dream dissolved and he found himself in Hephaestus' forge under Mount St Helens._

"_What do you want Hephaestus?" asked Percy, "Not that I'm ungrateful of anything. This is the first time I haven't had a nightmare since I entered Tartarus."_

"_Zeus, that ungrateful son of a bitch has gone and flirted with Aphrodite!" snarled Hephaestus._

"_And you need you revenge so you're going to give me your blessing," supplied Percy._

"_Correct," growled Hephaestus, "I, Hephaestus, god of the forge, give Perseus Jackson my blessing. I bless him with the power of fire. Oh, and I'll give you a new sword too."_

_Hephaestus crossed over to a chest of draws and rummaged through them. He pulled out a bracelet that looked like Silvia's __**(If you don't know who I'm talking about when I say Silvia please read Broken Trust cos this is like the second book in this sequel)**__ bracelet._

"_Is that Silvia's sword?" asked Percy._

"_No, but it's the same design," said Hephaestus._

_He gave the bracelet to Percy, "I trust you know how to use it. Also if you light a fire in your hand while you're holding the sword the blade gets coated in flames." _

_Percy nodded, "I'll call it Flamer."_

_Hephaestus nodded and took the sword from Percy and passed a hand over the blade of the sword. The words Flamer appeared. Percy thanked Hephaestus and looked puzzled when Hephaestus turned back to the draws and began rummaging around again. This time he pulled out a small device that looked like one of the devices people used to answer the phone when they were driving and wouldn't need to hold the phone to their ear. He fitted the device into Percy's ear._

"_It's a transmitter," said Hephaestus in reply to Percy's puzzled expression, "It'll let you talk to anyone you like if you tap it and say the name of the person, you can also talk at the council meetings. Well, Hades wants to talk to you again so bye."_

_Percy found himself in Hades' living room again._

"_I forgot tell you about your shadow powers," muttered Hades, "They are different from Nico's you see. He has power over the dead; you have power over the shadows. The shadow will heal you like the water and you can make weapons out of shadows, you can shadow travel and you can disappear into a shadow and reappear in a different shadow."_

"_And how do I do all that?" asked Percy in awe._

"_Will the shadow to do what you want then to do," said Hades, "It's like controlling water with Poseidon's gift."_

"_Do not say that name!" Percy growled suddenly._

"_Your father's name?" asked Hades, "Why ever not?"_

"_He is not my father," snarled Percy, "I prayed to him for seven years. Seven years, and he never offered anything. Not even a sigh to show he still cared about me. He didn't give me water, didn't give me his blessing, didn't try and persuade Zeus to let me go. He just sat there when I was fighting. He did nothing!"_

_Suddenly Percy arched his back and yelled with pain._

Percy woke with a jolt. He watched a hellhound lumber off into the distance.


	2. Important AN

**Hi, Daughter of Olympus 2 here. I am rewriting this sequel *whimper* please don't kill me. :( I will not abandon this story, hopefully but it won't get updated as often. Death threats will not work if you was me to update. I will only update if asked ****Nicely****.**


End file.
